Not Your Average Angel
by The Demonic Heiress
Summary: Isis isn't your average teenager, nor is she your average hunter. She has a gift that you could only dream of, and she's the only one like it still alive. This is Isis' life story on how her already messed up life get's even more wierd at Schola.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

I'm not exactly your average teenager. While other girls my age are shopping at the mall, I'm learning how to kill a vampire. My life used to be normal. I used to have a life, if you could call it that. I would get up go to school and then hang out with friends afterwards, but that all changed years ago.

My mom always told me I was special, that I was unlike anyone else, but I mean come on, isn't that just something all adults tell there children. She was right though, I'm not like anyone else. I can do things others could only dream, and I enjoy it too. Sure it's gets me into trouble, sure I have to move all the time because of my dad's line of work, and sure I'm not like other teens, but I like what I do. I save lives, I help people. It's a tough life, but I'll live.

My name is Isis Stratford, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You know that feeling you get when you're walking down the hall at school and everyone's staring at you? We that's how I feel right now. All around me are teachers and students, but they aren't the usually teachers and students you would see at your school. The teachers look like they are still in their early twenties; late teens and the students are all djamphir or wulfen. So far all I can see is a school full of boys.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I snarl at all of them. One of the guys who was escorting me, stiffened. He looked at me then at the other students.

"Come on, it's just up ahead." He said.

"And Isis, try not to pick a fight with this guy, remember, he's here to help you." The other escort said. His name was Bryce. He was an old friend of my dad's, well before he disappeared that is.

"A girl can only try." I smirked at him, skipping ahead a bit.

I expected the principle to seem harsh or demanding, like all the others principles I've had in my short seventeen-year-old life. This guy had a warm approach to him. He was cold or bruiting, instead the first thing he did when I entered the room, was smile at me. I tried to smile back but it was too unusual.

"So you're the girl I've heard so much about." He gleamed.

"I guess." I shrugged. "Listen, Mr.-"

"Dylan, but just call me Dylan."

"Ok, Dylan, mind explaining to me why I had to come here? The only thing I heard was for my own protection."

"And that is exactly why you are here." He stated.

"But what do I need protection from exactly? I've live my whole life killing things normal people my age can't even think of, and I'm still alive and well. So why do I all of a sudden need protection now?"

Dylan remained silent. "The Order has asked us to keep you safe, I don't know why but it must be important." He explained. "Here at Schola nothing can track you or find you."

"But what if the threat is not from the outside?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What if the person who is tracking me, or wants me dead, is inside the school then what? Am I just screwed? How can this place protect me if you guys don't know what you are protecting me from?"

"We will teach you everything you need to know. In the meantime get some rest you look tired." He smiled at me. 'Yeah that's because I just spent nine hours on a car ride here.' I thought to myself. "Bryce will show you your room and someone will be there later to show you around."

"Fine by me. Oh and I have one more question for you."

"What is it?"

"I haven't seen another girl here at all yet. Are they just all in class or something?"

"No, um, actually you're our first one." He stumbled. "I hope that'll be ok?"

"Well as long as it doesn't cause me any trouble, I'll be fine." I stood up from the chair and headed for the door. "It was nice meeting you." I called over my shoulder before Bryce and the other escort shut the door.

"Marcus," Bryce called to the other guy, "go get Isis's things while I take her to her room."

"Of course." Marcus said, and then headed back for the entrance.

"Did you know about this?" I asked Bryce as we climbed up a spiral staircase.

"Know about what, exactly?"

"About this place? That I'd be sent here?"

"Isis, you are very special, trust me this place is going to keep you safe."

"How do you know for sure though?"

"Just trust me." He smiled.

'Just trust me.' It's the same thing my dad used to tell me when he didn't know the answer himself. Those three words remained lingering in my head. My dad's voice still calling them out to me. 'God Isis, just stop thinking about him.' I yelled at myself. 'He's fine, just like he always is.'

Bryce showed me to my room, giving me the key and then waiting for me to enter. I closed the door behind him but I knew he was still outside, guarding it. The room was bigger than I had expected. The bed was against the back wall, in the center of the room. In the far right corner was a desk and computer chair. On the opposite side of the room, there was a walk-in closet. In between the bed and desk was a window with a window seat underneath it. I sighed and set down the bag I had bee carrying.

I plopped myself down onto the gold comforter on top of the bed. I took my shoes off and just laid there for awhile. Soon enough darkness surrounded me and soon enough I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The food here sucked, but I guess that's what I get for ending up at a damphir and wulfen school. I poked at my raw steak with my fork. Jabbing puncture wounds  
into it and watching the blood spill out.

"Appetizing, isn't it?" A sarcastic voice said over me. I looked up to see a boy around my age with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. The first things I notice were those eyes. Wow

"What part? The still, moving piece of cow on my plate or the mystery meat of the week?" I asked, looking at the food all around me.

"Oh, all of it." He said sarcastically again. "I mean come on, doesn't this just look like a gourmet meal to you?" He smiled, pointing to what looked like my own meal, except he had two things of meat resting on his plate.

"Well, it looks like you're a fan of it." I said looking at his plate.

"Only the best for us wulfen." He stated.

"You're a wulfen?"

"Yeah. Around here I'm a Dom."

"A what?"

"A Dom. It' means I'm one of the few dominate wulfen here. You've got to be the best of the best to be a Dom." He explained.

"I see." Was all I said in return.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked, pulling out the chair next to me.

"Sure, go ahead."

"So what's someone like you doing here?"

"Someone like _me_?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"I just meant that we haven't had a girl at this school in years. Before I was even here in fact. So why is one here now all of a sudden?"

"The Order thought I would be safer here."

"Here? In an all boys' school?" He snickered a little. "I guess they don't remember what it was like when they were  
teenagers." He took a bite of his dinner then continued. "I know it's not my place to pry, but safe from what exactly?"

"Basically, everything." I sighed. He gave me a weird look in response so I decided to add more. "Apparently I'm very valuable to the Order, they haven't seen someone like me in centuries."

"What do you mean, 'someone like you'?"

"I'm that last and only demon still alive. Half or full blooded."

"Wait, hold up. Did you just saw demon?" He asked, a little shocked.

"Yep." I nodded.

"I thought you guys were extinct, no offence." He put up his hand in a defensive position.

"None taken, technically we are. I'm the last one." I shrugged.

"So that's why the Order wants you." It wasn't a question.

I nodded again

"Well I'm Cameron. Welcome to the Schola." He smiled at me.

******

After dinner, Cameron gave me a grand tour of the school. He showed me the classrooms, the gym, and even the courtyard.

"Basically, it's like any other normal boarding school." He stated.

"Except for the fact that none of us are normal." I muttered under my breath.

We were walking past the courtyard, when I saw a commotion going on outside.

"What's going on over there?" I asked him, nodding my head toward the crowd of boys huddled around something.

Cameron looked out the window, out into the courtyard, to see what I was talking about. "A fight." He answered, glaring at the crowd. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He opened one of the massive glass doors that led out to the courtyard, and walked toward the other boys. I was never good at following orders, just ask my dad, so I followed behind him. When I got closer, I could finally see what was going on.

In the middle of the circle, were two guys about my age. One was a damphir and the other a wulfen. Growling and swinging at each other.

"What the hell's going on?" Cameron demanded. The other wulfen took there attention off of the fight and looked at him. They all stiffened when they noticed it was Cameron.

"Well?" Cameron asked again, his voice full of force.

There was silence for a good thirty seconds before someone spoke up.

"The damphir whisper something to Mark. No one knows what he said but all of a sudden Mark just snapped."

I heard a growl, and I could have sworn it came from Cameron, but I wasn't positive. He walked into the middle of the fight and grabbed the wulfen and dragged him away, ignoring the protests from the damphir.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Cameron snapped. "Just because someone says something to you, does not give you the right to snap."

Mark growled. "Am I just supposed to stand there and do nothing?"

"I'm not saying that, but you can't just start a fight with every damphir that pisses you off." Cameron said.

Mark didn't respond. I guess that means Cameron won this argument.

"Looks like you really are a head-honcho around here." I smirked. I guess I should have kept my mouth shut since all of a sudden everyone turned to look at me. Apparently, no one noticed me before because a lot of them went wide-eyed at the sight of me.

Cameron sighed. "I told you to stay inside, Isis."

"I'm not good at taking orders." I said with the smirk still on my face. I walked up to stand next to him.

"This is the new kid?" A damphir asked.

"No way. Can't be. I mean she's a girl." Another one stated.

I shrugged at there questions and remarks. I looked at all of them, then back at Cameron. He was glaring at most of them

"Come on." He said. "There's more to show you." He finally took his eyes off the others and looked at me.

"No fair. Why do you get to show her around?" Someone shouted, but I didn't know who said it.

Cameron and I turned around and glared at the same time. Everyone else backed off but Cameron and I just looked at each other. I had to keep myself from bursting out laughing. Cameron smiled at me and we headed back inside.

*****

Cameron walked me back to my room to make sure no one would give me any trouble.

"Thanks for the tour." I said when we were outside my door. "It was very…. interesting."

"No problem." He shrugged. "Sorry you had to deal with that on your first day here."

"It's fine. I thought it would be me in a fight though, on my first day." I laughed a little. "Everyone always says I like starting fights."

He also laughed. "You might fit in here after all. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully, we have some classes together."

"Yeah, I hope so too, after all you're the only person here I've actually been able to talk to and hang out with." I said.

"Well, goodnight." He said, then turned around and headed down the hall.

"Hey, Cameron." I called after him and he looked back at me. "Thanks, you know, for everything."

He smiled at me. I never really noticed his smile before. It was warming and sincere. When he smiled something flashed in his eyes and I just stared at him for a bit.

"Anytime." He said, and turned around and left.

I put the key in the lock and opened the door to my room. I looked around and then sat down at the window seat. The only view I could see was a city filled with lights. People laughing have having fun, and the only thing separating me from them, was a giant brick wall.

I sighed and walked back to the bed. My schedule was lying there on top of my books. I didn't feel like looking at it. I grabbed the books and schedule and set them down on the desk they had provided me.

I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes, praying that when I opened my eyes, tomorrow morning, everything would be back to normal and that this would have all been a dream.


End file.
